


Love is Complicated

by tillifer



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, The tags will update as I post more, mama jacobs knows whats up, you're going to be shouting at them to get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: David Jacobs has known you his whole life, so he can't be in love with you, right? RIGHT? So then why does he feel all tense and angry when he sees you interacting with someone else. He doesn't control you, so it shouldn't bother him. And yet it still does. Join them on this journey through love, flirting, newspapers and more as they try to figure out if the other likes them or not (which they do, but neither of them think so).





	Love is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> He y'all, this is my first multi chapter fic and I'm excited! I really hope you like this one, the chapters are a bit shorter than my usual stories, otherwise this entire fic would be so incredibly long and I don't want to subject y'all to having to read it all in one sitting (though I totally understand wanting to read it all in one sitting as I am like you, an avid fanfic reader). As per usual you can follow my newsies account on tumblr @theys-a-joke and my main blog @sun-shinerip-tide if you wanna see a mess.

You and David had joined the newsboys at the same time to support your families, and unsaid, to support each other. You had always helped David with Les and he helped you with your school work. He wasn’t the best at asking for help, yet you were always there when he needed it somehow.

The two of you had actually met in one of those situations. He was trying to bring a chest inside his house, but he wasn’t really succeeding. He looked a bit like a hurt puppy, and that drew you in. You had started to help and when the chest had started to move, he looked up and finally noticed you.

“Hey, who are you?” He asked.

“I’m (Y/N) what’s your name?” You responded.

“My mother told me not to talk to strangers.”

“But you started talking to me first!”

“Well…”

“And i’m helping you move this thing!”

“Why?” “You looked like you needed help.”

“Oh… Well my name’s David.”

“It’s nice to meet you David!”

“It’s nice to meet you too (Y/N).”

“(Y/N). (Y/N), (Y/N)!”

You were brought back from the memory by the boy it was about. David was waving his hand in front of your face.

“Yeah David?”

“You looked lost in thought, and I didn’t want us to be late to the newsstand.”

“Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about how we met. What’s the word? Remi-?”

“Reminiscing.” He supplied.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, now come on, we gotta go.” You hadn’t realized you had stopped until he pointed it out. Once he did you grabbed his hand and ran, dragging David behind you, who unbeknownst to you, was blushing. Him and physical contact did not pair well. But for some reason, you were special, you always were to him, so he didn’t mind.

By the time you had reached the newstand, there was already a line forming. You had managed to squeeze into the line before anyone else could, pulling David along with you. You had let go of his hand and turned to face him before it was your turn.

“Isn’t this exciting? We actually get to work. We get to be a part of this.” You whispered.

“I don’t understand how this is all that exciting to you. We’re just selling newspapers.”

“David we’re not ju-” You were interrupted by a slam of something hitting the post behind you. You were so excited that you hadn’t realized it was your turn to take some papers.

“Ah, a new girl. Good to see a fresh face around all of these rats.”

Chatter began to spread around the area. Someone new? And they were a girl? They seemed to be a tight-knit group to you and after seeing a girl, they all seemed a bit shocked. Though some others that you could see had a smug and mischievous look to them. You made a mental note to try to stick with David so you wouldn’t end up alone with one of them.

“I’ll uh, I’ll take twenty papers please.” You told him.

“Ooh, and manners, I like you already.” You heard some of the other boys calling him weasel, and up close you could see why. You wanted to never be in a 100 foot radius of him ever again.

“20 for the girlie. Now let’s see the dime?”

“We can pay for them after we sell them, can’t we?” David asked, jumping into the conversation.

“Cash up-front kid.” He demanded.

“But whatever we don’t sell you buy back right?”

“David, it’s fine.” You said, trying to calm him down.

“Here you go.” You gave the man a dime and took your twenty papers. David did the same. Yet, something was wrong. He had only gotten nineteen. He bickered with the weasel for a bit longer before another boy came over to settle the dispute. As he walked past he gave you a wink. He was a good deal taller than you were, so when you turned your head down to face your feet, you hoped he wouldn’t see your blush. You weren’t really used to all of this attention. You looked back up to here that the boy was offering you both fifty more papers. Which seemed a bit outrageous to you.

“We can do fine on our own thank you very much. We don’t even know who you are.” You straightened up in hopes of seeming more confident.

“This here is Jack Kelly, how couldya not have heard of him?” A boy with a crutch had spoken up.

“Here then, hows about I show the both of youse the ropes instead, eh?”

“Why are you helping us?” David asked him.

“It’s ya first day here, and I think the little lady here,” Jack had come to your other side, bringing his arm around your shoulders, looking David in the eyes, “could sell quite a bit more with the right tricks I can teach ya.”

“The little lady here? Has a name you know.” You took his arm from around your shoulder and forcefully poked him in the chest, pushing him a slight bit away from you so you could look up at him. He looked surprised, as if he had never been rejected before. “It’s (Y/N). This is my friend David. You should at least learn our names before you teach us anything.”

“Well. (N/N). Davey. Follow me and I’ll getcha all set up.”

He started walking away from you, not waiting for you to follow. You and David shared a look. “Why do I have a feeling he is never gonna call me David?”

“Probably because Davey is easier and cuter.” You said. Then you ran off to catch up with Jack, and turned around to see David, no, Davey, in a trance.

“C’mon Davey! Don’t you love learning?” You shouted at him.

That seemed to shake him from his trance and he began running to catch up. Once you were both caught up, Jack started explaining things.

“So first things first, you gotta choose a sellin spot to sell ya papes. You choose a bad one, you’re not gonna end up makin a lot, and you’ll hafta eat the papes. But, lucky for you two, there are still a few good sellin spots left.” He took you to a corner that wasn’t all that lively, but from what you could see, there seemed to be a lot of shops and houses around here.

“Wow. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of New York.” You marveled.

“Just wait doll, hang with us for a while you’ll getta see a lot o’ stuff.” Jack winked at you again before someone started to come up to you.

“Watch this,” Jack whispered to you and Davey.

“‘Scues me ma’am but can I interest you in today’s morning paper. It’s all about creatures prowling around in the night of New York City. If ya need anyone to protect, just call for Jack.” He gave her a smile that seemed to bright to be real, and a look the looked sincere about protecting her. But as soon as she bought the paper and left blushing, Jack dropped the smile and sincerity.

“See? Easy as pie. So for you girlie, I would suggest the ever so sweet flattery. For you Davey, I’m gonna put what I hope is a big brain to work. Like so.” Jack began shouting out a headline, though he was so loud it took you a while to figure out was he was saying.

“Come get it right here! Terrified flight from burnin’ inferno!” He shouted over and over again. Soon enough, a man walked up and took the paper from Jack, handing him some change.

“You want me to lie?” Davey asked in exasperation.

“You do whatcha gotta do here.” Jack shrugged, “Now, it’s your turn.”

In the time he had given you both demonstrations, more people had filled the street. Women walking around to buy groceries for their families. Men walking around to go to meetings and suit shops and what not. You could see Davey’s brain looking for ways to sell papers without having to lie, but to be honest, you weren’t sure what else he was supposed to do. You left him to his thinking to try and sell some of your own papers, which was, in actuality, easier done then said. Sometimes you would only give a guy one look and he’d be racing over to talk to you. You sold them a paper and sent them on their way, only able to entertain them for so long. Soon enough, you had sold all of your papers and it wasn’t even midday.

“Wow, you really are a natural at this aren’tcha?” Jack asked suddenly. “Well, I’m not exactly that sure. I was just doing what you told me to do. It actually kind of tires me out.”

“Oh yeah, sellin twenty papes must make ya real tired.” He exaggerated his tone wildly, making you laugh.

“It’s not the number that tires me, but selling them itself. I’ve never gotten this much attention from guys, let alone anyone! It’s all new to me and I’m actually really glad you’re helping me and Davey.”

“I do what I can. It’s the least I can do for new newsies.”

“So that’s what you call yourselves. Interesting.”

“What’s interesting?”

“Nothing.” You laughed at Jack’s confusion. You looked back over to Davey who still had the majority of his papers in his bag. And he look so concerned and sort of angry, probably at himself for having trouble selling papers.

“Hey David, how about we take a break and go get something to eat at your house. Then we can come back and start fresh. I can even help you sell some papers.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I think I need a break. Thanks (Y/N).”

“Hey, who knows you better than I do?”

“Nobody.” He chuckled.

“That’s right. Now, food!” You waved goodbye to Jack and said you would see him later.

The two of you walked around and didn’t speak. You didn’t need to. You enjoyed the silence. However, the silence was only external, the voices and thoughts in Davey’s mind were reeling.

_I really don’t understand, why am I having a hard time selling papers? Is it because I’ve been distracted today? Is it because I’m not even sure why I’m distracted? I’ve just been getting sort of angry all day, that might be the reason. But what’s the reason for the anger? (Y/N). I mean, not directly because of (Y/N), but all these interactions she’s having. The way some of those other guys were staring at her earlier, it made me sick. And Jack? What is he playing at? Flirting with (Y/N) and then encouraging (Y/N) to flirt with others. Why is this making me upset? I don’t control her. She’s her own person. It doesn’t matter what she does but I’ll always support her. We’ll just, get something to eat, I’ll calm down, and sort this all out later._

He had just finished the thought as they arrived at Davey’s house. They entered and went into the kitchen to find Davey’s mother.

“Oh hello dears. It seems a bit early to see you back.”

“It’s nothing to worry about Mrs. Jacobs. We stopped by in hopes that we could have something to eat.”

“Well, we have a bit of left over bread, most likely enough for the both of you. And while I’m trying to make that butter last as long as possible, take as much as you like.”

“Thank you mother.”

Davey went to get the bread while you got out a knife to slice it and spread the butter. You also grabbed two cups and filled them up with water from the sink, setting them down at the table. Davey joined you at the table carrying a plate with the bread and butter. He sat across from you at the table and the two of you began to eat.

“You know David, you don’t look to well. Maybe you should go rest.” His mother suggested.

“I can’t do that. If I rest I won’t be able to sell the rest of my papers.” He rebutted.

“Your mother’s right Davey. You should rest. I can sell the rest of the papers for you.”

“No, (Y/N), you don’t need t-”

“David Jacobs give me your papers this instant.” You insisted. He resignedly handed his papers over to you and you put them in your bag. You finished your bread before heading out and saying goodbye to the Jacobs.

“So, David, what’s got you all worked up.”

“Mother I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“There’s something upsetting you and it isn’t good to bottle it up inside. Talk to me.”

“How?”

“Mother’s intuition sweet heart. So. What is it?”

“It’s just, I’ve been a bit wound up and angry today and I’m not sure why.”

“Go on.”

“I think it has to do with (Y/N).”

“Of course.” She said, nodding her head.

“Earlier today, everyone was looking at her like she was a freak of nature. And then this guy named Jack was flirting with her and touching her and while we were selling papes he encouraged her to flirt with everyone, putting her outside of her comfort zone and into the spotlight.”

“It sounds to me that someone is jealous.” His mother said.

“I’m not jealous mother, I’m worried about her.”

“You care about her. And you’re not used to not being the center of her attention.”

“Oh please, I’m perfectly fine not being the center of her attention.” He tried.

“How do you feel that she’s going back to sell papers, by herself, or possibly with the Jack boy you mentioned?”

“I’m fine.” He strained.

“You don’t sound fine to me mister. Go get some rest and think about it when you get up."


End file.
